Pond
by ShadowKissedGhoul
Summary: 'Pond'The name bounced around in his head, constantly bouncing back and forth. Pond why's that name so familiar? The raggedy man asks himself getting lost in his train of thought trying to figure out why the word "Pond" means so much to him.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Doctor Who", it belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffat as do the characters. I have just stolen them momentarily **

**Warnings: Spoilers for _The Angels Take Manhattan _**

**Setting: Somewhere in the future**

* * *

_Pond _The name bounced around in his head, constantly bouncing back and forth. _Pond why's that name so familiar? _The raggedy man asks himself getting lost in his train of thought trying to figure out why the word "Pond" means so much to him. The word almost breaks his hearts, as if he's lost a good friend. That has happened quite a few times, but it never hurt as much as this did. It's as if this name has somehow made his attached to something...

For a second as he rests his head in his hands, a flash of a ginger-haired girl with a gorgeous shade of green eyes blurs his vision. She looks so happy with that dazzling smile and laughter he always loved to hear, "Doctor" She calls him with her Scottish accent visible. It happens so quickly, before the Doctor can blink, it slowly fades away making his sight clear. Tears roll down the Doctor's cheek, he quickly wipes away the evidence of him crying.

"Pond" The word escapes his lips leaving him with a grim look. "Pond, pond, and pond" He chants loudly, filled with anxiety and a bit of guiltiness. Why though? It's just a word; words can't damage you emotionally... can they? Well even if they can't, this word has traumatised the doctor...badly.

Glimpse of past travels with this girl re-visit the doctor at the most unexpected times. Sometimes it's just her; sometimes it's her with a boy that she greets as "Rory". This is very puzzling now, who is he? Why does he look so familiar? None of this makes any sense in the doctor's mind. Maybe he's foreseeing his next companions?

No... they've travelled with him before. How could he forget his past companions? He remembers every single one, clear as day. Maybe something tragic happened to them, like with all his past companions? Maybe he forgot the tragic incident, because it hurt him more than when his last recantation left a young Rose Tyler in a parallel universe? Could be the case... but that doesn't seem so.

"_If you_'_re a doctor_, then why does your _box_ say "_police"?" The girl with ginger hair, around 8 asks the raggedy man, handing him an apple as he requested. "Because, I'm the Doctor" He smiles at the young girl, rolling the apple in the palm of his hand. _

The doctor lets out a laugh, a light chuckle at this memory. This must have been when he met the young girl. This is when he remembers something; she was the girl with the crack in her wall. The girl who's mother and father didn't exist and was forced to live with her Aunt, the girl who had grown up into a young woman within "5 minutes".

The girl who had a boyfriend (now husband), who had died many times but came back. All thanks to the doctor, who couldn't stand to see the girl upset. It broke his hearts and severed them into a million fragile pieces. A million fragile pieces which never seemed to mend back together. No matter how much he tired, the sad, lonely disappointed face the girl wore when Rory died always affected him in one way or another.

The boy Rory was originally or still is a soldier who fought for the Roman Empire. The Roman made out of nothing but plastic, he waited 2000 years for the girl. It was worth every second.

The Doctor had fallen in love with these two in particularly; he even considered them his best friends. They laughed together and they cried together... he cried when the couple "died". One of the stone statues, commonly known as Weeping Angels had somehow survived the paradox which the girl and Rory had made. Rory thought the Weeping Angel was just a statue but, when he looked away from it, it touched him and sent him back to the past.

The girl was heart-stricken; she couldn't believe that her love of her life was gone. As she was nearing the angel, the doctor latched onto her wrist with a firm grip. "Amy" He says feeling tears threatening to make an appearance as he looks at the tears pouring down the girl's face. "Doctor" She says looking the man in the eyes, sadly. She wanted his face, to be the last one she saw. Amy started at the angel, before quickly turning around to the doctor to say "Raggedy Man, goodbye" She chokes out before the angel's stone arm reaches out towards her.

Tears run down the Doctor's face as he remembers this memory, this memory he was unfortunate to bring back up. That was the day he lost his best friends in New York, he knew he wouldn't see the-girl-who-lived anymore. Never would he have thought they'd be next, their departure was unfortunate but at least his still has their daughter. Melody Pond or commonly known as River Song.

Without the Doctor's control, the TARDIS takes him back to New York. To the cemetery where their names are engraved neatly on a tombstone, with the day they died also written on it. The TARDIS, sensing the Doctor's confusion, opens the doors to the cemetery. The Doctor's eyes widen remembering this god-forsaken place he saw he'd never come back too. "NO! TAKE ME SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The Doctor begs the TARDIS with more tears as he pushes and pulls buttons. But the TARDIS won't budge, today's one of those days where she's being stubborn.

The Doctor, finally realising what the TARDIS wanted him to do, steps outside into the cold, mid-Autumn air. Nothing has changed here, nothing apart from the obvious colours of the leaves but that's just about it. He walks over to where the grey-tombstone stands as tall as ever, he kneels down on both knees and lifts his hand. A finger traces over the words "Amelia Williams" and "Rory Arthur Williams", the Doctor lets more tears escape, not bothering to wipe them away.

After a couple of deep breaths and a lot of consulting with himself, he finally says those two words that clung to the air;

"Miss you"


End file.
